Black my dark mistress
by Ice Wolf Slayer May
Summary: On the firt day if cristmas my true love gave to me a rose and a poem oh so sweet If only blake could find out who was leaving her such gifts
1. The begining of it all

**IceWolf Slayer May: Hi! I hope you enjoy my book don't forget to review Lucy the disclaimer please**

**Lucy: why do I have to do it?**

**Ice Wolf Slayer May: because I said so**

**Lucy: no**

**Ice Wolf Slayer May: yes**

**Lucy: no!**

**Ice Wolf Slayer May: yes!!**

**Lucy: FINE! The wolf weirdo (Hey!) dose not own fairy tail nor the seven deadly sins **

_X771 _

Lucy Heartifilia was a prodigy born to Jude and Layla Heartfilia and at the age of four she showed signs of knowledge, strength and magic power.

Unknown to Jude the celestial king had blessed Lucy with a gift of the zodiac and the four silver Keyes Layla had She had been given different magic/abilities from each spirit

Gold keys:

Pisces/Aquarius : water magic and the ability to breathless under water

Taurus : exceptional strength

Scorpio : sand magic

Virgo : earth magic

Leo :regulus magic

Sagittarius : ability to use bow and arrow

Gemini : transformation magic and ability to see the one she's transformed as memories

Aries : wool magic

Cancer : amazing speed and weaponry

Capricorn : master hand-to-hand combat skills

Libra : gravity magic

Silver keys:

Canis Major : ability to talk to animals and heightened senses

Lyra: ability to play any and every instrument

Pyxis : the ability to know where a place is and the fastest way there

Horologium : the ability to know the time down to the last mili second as well the date

Crux : the ability to shear knowledge and remember everything she had ever read seen or heard

These where the gifts bestowed upon her however her magic wouldn't be as good as the spirits unless trained so Lucy trained under her spirits Capricorn the most helping her get a bigger reserve so she could summon her spirits and fight along side them with He gifts she was blessed with

However unknown to Layla when she slept after giving birth to Lucy Jude had used the spirit spear something that had been found and passed through his family to give Lucy the powers of the third fairy king Harlequin

_X772_

Lucy loved the library. She loved everything about it from the children books to the magic books and the little arm chair she sat in to read she trained her mind well with Crux's ability but she would always need her spirits

She learned the smallest Requip magic for things such as celestial Keyes and the spear her dad gave her of course she could use it for weapons and clothes but her reserve was small and she didn't want to focus on such magic

X773

Lucy was six she started to properly train with magic. She had been meditating every night to build up her power but Layla had decided to teach her the history of celestial spirits and later gifted her Lyra a silver key who the blonde girl loved with all her heart

Soon later she summoned Capricorn and he trained her to control and use the magic she had been gifted with along with the spear Jude trusted Capricorn to teach her to use

_X774 (yes it's earlier than cannon but it's important to the plot) _

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Rain poured as a seven year old Lucy cried over the grave a silver keyring with two gold and five silver Keyes clutches to her chest she wore a silver necklace with a golden heart key with a '_H_' engraved on it attacked to it around her neck.

Layla Heartfilia had passed and the funeral was over but the girl still stayed and cried

Jude gripped his umbrella and snarled down at the girl "I'm going out Harlequin" he told Lucy.

Harlequin. Or king as Jude and Layla called her sometimes, a nickname she would always love

Later that night Lucy sat at the dining table in silence eating her dinner nobody with her when the mansion doors opened and a sickening stench meet Lucy's nose with her heightened senses Jude swayed into the room and glared at Lucy "You Bitch!" He said throwing a glass bottle he had previously been drinking out of at Lucy the bottle smashing again send her arm "it's your fault she's dead! My poor Layla if you hadn't been born and that stupid magic she would have been fine!" He sobbed drunkly before slapping Lucy "go to bed scum your lucky I'm letting you stay!" He said as Lucy ran away tears in her eyes

Day after day Jude hit, kicked, punched, whipped, even cut Lucy yet he wasn't drunk like the first time but he started getting bored. Lucy didn't scream like the first few months of abuse now she just whimpers with small tears

So he sold her to the tower of heaven as a slave she worked while the other slaves where in cells and was tortured while they worked slept when they slept sometimes she'd escape the torture room for a day hiding in cells but was always brought back

_X776_

Lucy watched as a scarlet haired girl was brought into the torture room she looked scared but when seeing Lucy shocked Lucy just looked at her "so you planned the escape eh? Well we're gonna have fun with you." A fat man cackled Lucy growled as the skinny man smirked "yes and Blondie here gets to watch" the fat man and the scarlet haired girl looked at Lucy as she growled "what got something to saw girl?" He snared

Lucy smirked "yeah you got the wrong on after I escaped yesterday I told them the plan so you have to hurt me honestly your so dumb" Lucy chuckled lying through her teeth as the scarlet girl looked at her in horror "Well you did get out yesterday...I know how about we torture them both" the skinny man laughed as Lucy growled. Damn. She was trying to get the girl set free.

Lucy stayed silent as she was abused by the dark men she had long lost her left eye but it hurt her seeing the older red haired girl lose her right eye

When the men left Lucy sighed seeing the red unconscious and hang there looking down until a blue haired boy unshackled her as well "W-Who are you" Lucy said weakly "Jellal" the boy grunted carrying Erza as lucy shakily stood up and walked

Their escape didn't last long as soldiers rounded the corner spotting them... "shit" they cursed in unison...

**Ice Wolf Slayer May: aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnd. **

**done! at 1070 words **

**Lucy: who would you guys like to see me end up with Erza Natsu or Gray? **

**May Lucy: see you next time bye **


	2. Theescapeandthejoining

**May: Hey! Thanks for reading Lucy what's happened previously?**

**Lucy: well last time on drama island...**

**May: *glares slightly***

**Lucy: you dicided to give me how much fucking magic it's unreal then my mum died then that bastard of a farther abused me then he sold me to some slave drivers I got tortured lost an eye got a lacrima put in me what it was for Mavis doesn't even know and then this Jellal dude came and saved me and the red head **

**May: ... yeah pretty much... WELP! Let's get onto the story shall we Jellal before you go all corrupt do the disclaimer **

**Jellal: Ice Wolf Slayer May dose not own fairy tail nor the seven deadly sins **

* * *

_X776_

_"_Shit..." Lucy and Jellal cursed as guards rounded the corner "quick this way!" Jellal yelled running the opposite way Lucy following him until some gaurds found them

Jellal gave the red haired girl to Lucy "take Erza back to cell * * * I'll hold them off!" The blue haired boy said seriously Lucy hesitates before nodding and running to where she knew the cell was

Lucy picked the lock getting into the cell before collapsing putting he red haired girl down "Jellal...gaurds...captured" she managed to get out before her world turned black

.

.

.

"Hey I think she's coming to!" Lucy heard a what sounded like a boy's voice shout "uuuuuugh" she groaned sitting up rubbing her head she looked to see six people surrounding her five kids and one old man.

Lucy recognised one of the two girls surrounding her as the red haired girl she carried she noticed the girl had brown eye similar to her own although slightly darker than hers they reminded Lucy of a chocolate brownie the one which had been destroyed was covered with an eye pad Lucy noticed she had bandages on herself (as in on Lucy) too covered head to toe

The other girl had short ear length hair and dark eyes Lucy noticed how some of her features reminded her of a cat

The first of the three boys had coal black hair with eyes to match Lucy thought he looked like an energetic person

The second boy had tan skin with brilliant blonde hair black eyes like the boy before he looked a lot more scared than the others but fear lingered in the air around all of them

The third and final boy had straight brown hair and looked a lot more serious than the others and like the kids before he had dark eyes

The old man - who had tan skin and long grey beard and hair- smiled "hello child" he said in a kind voice Lucy looked at him politely "my name is rob this is wally" he said pointing to the black haired boy "shô" he gestured to the blonde "Simon" the final boy nodded in acknowledgment "milliana" the cat like girl waved shyly "and finally that er-" Lucy cut him of "Erza...I'm Lucy" she nodded

The red in question took a step back "how do you know my name?" She asked curiously "that boy jelly- no Jellal told me- oh no Jellal! We gotta go get him he was captured!" Lucy said standing up suddenly

Erza nodded standing up

This is how their rebellion began

* * *

Water

It was all that could be seen

Lucy recalled being thrown out a window and onto a boat soon joined by Erza she then had passed out from exhaustion "Erza" said Lucy causing the scarlet haired mage to turn to her "yes Lucy?" She tilted her head confused "go to fairy tail I'll join you soon I promise ... but for now there is something I must do"

Lucy started floating in the air while Erza stared in awe. Lucy flew away leaving Erza alone

Lucy stared up at the mansion infront of her. She was home. Looking to the side of the mansion and flew over to the grave which rested there. She sat infront of it and smiled "hey mom...I'm back...I've decided to go to fairy tail mom but I have to talk to _Jude_ first" she said before standing and walking towards the front doors and opening them

She soon found her room and took her Keyes spear and a sword she kept at the side putting the other object in her Requip storage she was not going to loose them. Not again. she went to the vault and 'borrowed' 1,000,000 jewels. Going to the kitchen the took some food enough for at least 3 months before finally going to her farther's office

She slammed the doors open "hello farther" she smirked seeing the man she hated sit there "Lucy...so your back very well you will do good for the business you shall marry the son o one of my business associates" he said dismissing her "no" she said causing Jude to glare at her "no?" He repeated in a cold tone "no. I came to tell you I have escaped and took my things don't bother me I'm going to where I belong...oh and I took some stuff by the way!"

She didn't give him a chance to reply as she flew away at a quick speed trying to find where the guild she seeks is

* * *

_~Time Skip: 3 weeks later~_

Lucy stood before the wooden doors of the guild Chastiefol in pillow form clutches in her arms. She wore a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie. A scarlet mark of a bear in her left anckle believed by others to be a birth mage

She took a deep breath before pushing it open and walking in confidantly the noisy guild quietened looking at her before an excited shout brought them back to normal "Lucy!" Erza tackles the blonde to the ground Lucy smiled slightly standing up with the red head still attached to her "hello Erza" she greeted "you really came like you promised " Erza grinned "of course I did a celestial wizard never breaks their promises" she smiled a genuine smile

"Hey Erza who's the girl?" a raven haired boy who only wore navy coloured boxers and a navy emblem on his chest asked a brunette girl with brown eyes nodding next to him. Lucy noticed these three where the only kids in the guild, she smiled "I'm Lucy or Harlequin . But you can call me King it's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed slightly in greeting

"I'm Cana and the stripper over here is Gray" the boy named gray started to freak out while Erza stared at Lucy "so why king and why Harlequin?" She questioned "Oh it's because I have the powers of the fairy king Harlequin who lived long ago he went by the name of king grizzly sin of sloth" Lucy explained

The guild stared in awe before cheers erupted throughout the guild "that's awesome!" Erza smiled gray nodding although slightly scared "so are you gonna goin the guild?" Canna asked curiously. Lucy nodded smiling brightly "if it's okay with the master" she replied "of course it is" a voice startled her from behind a small 'oof' sound coming afterwords

Lucy turned around to see a small old man pinned to the guild wall with Chastiefol in its fifth form "SORRY!" She bowed repeatedly returning Chastiefol to its pillow form letting the old man go "you startled me" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment

"It's quite alright child and as I was saying of course you can" the old man said bringing a magical stamp out of his pocket "Erza would you like to do the honours?" The red head in question nodded "that is maste Makarov" she introduced taking the stamp "so Lucy where would you like you mark and what colour?" Lucy thought for a second before smiling

.

.

.

.

.

"scarlet right bicep"

* * *

**May:**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddd**

**DONE!**

**Lucy: and with 1343 words not bad **

**May: thank you so far the poll results are**

**Erza:1**

**Gray:1**

**Natsu: 1**

**Please remember this is on Wattpad as well so I am taking poll votes from there as well **

**Lucy: my Guild mark is different to canon but it is a hint to the power that lacrima had related to the seven deadly sins**


	3. LaxusAndLucy

**May: hi guys thanks for reading this chapter sorry for being not updating in a while anyway as always the disclaimer is...**

_**Laxus: Ice Wolf Slayer May does not own Fairy Tail**_

**_May: this chapter will be focused on laxus and now __without further adue let's get on with the story_**

* * *

_ X776_

Laxus glared at the Little girl before him. She may have been new to the build but she was strong. Laxus didn't like that so he challenged her and now she's just floating there staring at him boredom written on her face

"No." She said simply "no?" He growled "yes I said no or are you death however I highly doubt it" Harlequin replied before flying away to her friends

Laxus really didn't like that

"Hey! When I challenged you there was no option so fight me!" He roared sending a wave of electricity only for it to be stopped by that damn green pillow of hers "I don't appreciate your attacking but if you insist" she yawned snapping her fingers "Spirit Spear Chastiefol Fifth Configuration: Increase" She said as An army of small kunai-like spears to circle around him "yield or become a pincushion your choice" she said hands behind her head as she layed on air

The whole guild was watching them now and it was then Erza remembered what Lucy said "sin of sloth...but her attacks are so fast" she muttered

Laxus smirked cockily "you think they can stop me!" He laughed sending lightning at the spears however it seemed to have no effect and soon the spears got closer before they vaulted at a booming voice **"Enough!" **Master shouted glaring down at them in his giant form **"Lucy release him" **he told her

The girl sighed and snapped her fingers Chastiefol returning to its pillow form "geez he started it" She grumbled as master shrinks down "I don't care who started it I'm finishing it laxus go to the corner and think about what you have done and Lucy...I give you worse punishment" he sighed as she rose an eyebrow laxus grunting and moving to the over side of the guild "Hn. What will it be" she sighed yawning lazily "Erza will punish you" at that the scarlet haired girl smirked and Lucy paled

Oh what fun.

* * *

"Come on Lucy"Erza laughed as the blonde wrapped her arms and legs around a table "no way in hell! Master you can't do this to me that girl is evil!" Lucy pleaded as the guild laughed

"Serves you right blonde" laxus smirked before getting kicked in the face "shut up! Your blond too!" Lucy growled before getting dragged away by Erza

.

.

.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" gray burst with laughter as Erza dragged Lucy back into the guild. The blonde wore a big puffy hideous pink dress with her hair in pigtails "shut up before I skin you alive" she growls

"Master this isn't fair how come this happens to me but All sparky does is sit in a corner! He's the one who started it!" Lucy whined as the master closed his eyes thinking "hmmm I see your point laxus tomorrow you must do whatever Lucy says and if you don't then...um...you have to wear a bunt suit"

Gray continued to roll on the floor laughing however laxus didn't take his grandfather seriously...

It was safe to say he wasn't pleased two days later walking round in a bunny suit


End file.
